On Top Of The World
by Artemis Day
Summary: 100 themes challenge. Theme 47: Don't Go. Maybe if he'd actually said it... nah, it wouldn't have made a difference.
1. Sick

**A/N: Credit for the themes goes to Juuanaflavoredfoods on deviantART.**

_Theme #63: Sick_

_Pairing: L/Misa_

_Genre(s): Romance/General_

_Spoilers: None_

_Warnings: None_

**  
It had to be a sickness. That was the only explanation for it. It didn't matter that he'd never been sick a day in his life. It didn't matter that the building was sterilized, with always unopened windows, and that the task force members had been forced to get check-ups before beginning their work with him. It didn't matter that Watari had told him time and time again (with a rather infuriatingly knowing smile on his face) that he was perfectly healthy. It didn't even matter that he felt just fine anytime _she_ wasn't in the room.

"Good morning, everyone!"

He froze as she entered, his always steady hands shaking, sweat forming on his brow as she gave him an award-winning smile and another cheerful greeting. The attention lasted only for a few seconds, and he found himself wishing it were longer. When she turned back around to give Light a 'Good Morning' hug and (attempted) kiss, his eyes remained on her curvy, Lolita clad form, and a shiver went down his spine.

Oh yes, it _had_ to be a sickness.


	2. Frail

_Theme # 1: Frail_

_Pairing: Near/Sayu_

_Genre(s): Tragedy, Drama_

_Spoilers: To the end of the series._

_Warnings: Mentions of rape and abuse._

**

She's much too pale, he notes. Her skin is a sickly shade of white, like it had once been healthy but was now left to decay. Her eyes are sunken in, and far off. She seems to be in her own world.

He wonders briefly why he bothered to come in the first place. Surely Rester and Lidner could've taken care of this. And anyway, he feels a bit strange being in the home of the mass murderer he'd help to kill, not that Sachiko Yagami would know of that. She would live under the impression that her only son died a hero's death aiding in the downfall of Kira. Lidner, Rester and Gevanni all agree with him that it's for the best.

He focuses on the girl, stationary in her wheelchair. He wonders if she even knows he's there. He twirls a piece of white hair with one finger as he thinks of all the horrors she's witnessed, all the terrible things that must've been done to her. She was always fragile, he realizes, and now she is broken; like a porcelain doll lying shattered on the ground. She lives in a constant solitude that she's forced herself into, because the painful reality is now too much, and she simply observes from afar.

Her mind is her prison, her fear the jailer.

And he thinks they might actually have something in common.


	3. Drunk

_Theme # 40: Drunk_

_Pairing: Matt/Misa_

_Genre(s): Humor, Romance_

_Spoilers: None_

_Warnings: None_

_**_

As Matt took another swig of sake, he tried for the umpteenth time to figure out just how he'd gone from spying on Misa Amane to getting drunk with her. Unfortunately, the alcohol had made his normally sharp mind rather fuzzy, and he was having a hard time getting his memory straight.

Next to him, the blonde model slammed down another glass. He could tell that she wasn't drunk yet, but very quickly getting there.

"You know," he said to her, "You kind of look like a friend of mine."

She raised an eyebrow, "I bet I'm prettier than her."

He smirked, "Oh yes, you're much better looking than he is."

The bartender brought her another shot as she stared at him, "'He?' What're you, gay or something?"

He looked offended, "Me, gay? I think not. My friend on the other hand…"

Matt trailed off as she burst into giggles. He realized what a good thing it was that Mello wasn't there because the hot-tempered blonde would probably kick his ass if he heard that. He was by now too drunk to realize that this whole situation he'd gotten himself into was grounds for Mello to kill him. Oh well, at least he'd had one fun night before he died.

As Misa downed her fourth (or was it fifth? He'd lost count) glass, she placed an uncoordinated hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know wha?" She slurred with a drunken smile, "You kinda look like ma boyfriend."

"Yeah?" Matt sighed happily.

"Ya," Misa answered, pulling him closer, "'cept, you're a lo- a lot more fun than 'e is."

Matt just grinned and took another drink.


	4. Musical

_Theme 97: Musical_

_Pairing: Soichiro/Sachiko_

_Genre(s): Romance_

_Spoilers: None_

_Warnings: None_

_*_*

'_How'd I let her talk me into this?'_ Soichiro thought to himself as he tugged awkwardly at his tie.

The people around them were dressed in very classy clothing and fine jewelry. In his father's old pinstripe suit, he couldn't help but feel out of place. What bugged him the most about this was that Sachiko was paying for everything. He wasn't sexist or anything, just old-fashioned; not to mention, under normal circumstances, neither he nor his date would be able to afford coming here. The theatre owner was Sachiko's uncle, and he'd given them free tickets for his niece's 18th birthday.

Soichiro never much liked musicals himself; to him they were just three hours of unnecessary music and watching people run around in bizarre costumes. And really, what sense did it make for people to randomly break into song for no reason? The whole idea was much too nonsensical for Soichiro's logic based mind.

Sachiko, however, loved musicals and had begged him for weeks to come with her. He eventually consented, mostly to get her off his back, but deep down he knew he would've done it even if she hadn't pressed him so hard.

"Are you excited?" Sachiko whispered in his ear.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes and forced a smile. "Oh yes, very."

By the look in her eyes, he could tell she knew he was lying, but she was unable to respond as the lights then dimmed signaling the start of the show. Soichiro inwardly groaned. The next few hours would be torture.

The show they were seeing originated in America and was about a Manhattan youth falling for a Spanish girl or something, he wasn't really paying attention. At the end of the show, when the American boy died in the Spanish girl's arms, Soichiro could hear sniffling beside him.

"That was so beautiful," Sachiko cried, "Wasn't it beautiful, Soichiro?"

"I guess," Soichiro answered distractedly.

Sachiko glared at him. "You're lying, and did you even pay attention?"

He shrugged. "You know I don't like musicals, Sachiko."

Her scowl remained, but only for a moment. Without warning, she suddenly pulled her boyfriend into a quick yet loving kiss, which left him rather confused (not that he was complaining).

"What was that for?" he asked.

She smiled. "For coming with me even though you didn't want to. I think it's sweet that you care so much for me."

Soichiro wasn't really sure what to say, but he was saved from responding by a car horn going off. They turned to see a familiar white car right in front of them.

"That's my dad," Sachiko stated, "I guess I have to go."

She gave him one last peck on the lips, and then ran to the car. Soichiro stood where he was, a little smile gracing his features.

Maybe musicals weren't so bad after all.


	5. Choke

_Theme # 33: Choke_

_Pairing: Light/Misa_

_Genre(s): Romance, Drama_

_Spoilers: Spoilers for episode 25/chapter 58_

_Warning: Mentions of depression/suicidal thoughts_

**  
The loss of a loved one is like a cloud of thick smoke constantly surrounding you, choking you. Misa feels it when her parents are killed. The suffocating reality that she is alone, sometimes it becomes too much. The bottle of sleeping pills in her bathroom cabinet seems rather welcoming all of a sudden.

When Kira kills her parents murderer, it brings her out of the smoke, and finding her own notebook, and being of use to her beloved Light-kun, it makes her alive again.

The death of L makes her happy again, because she knows her love is happy. They are God and Goddess together, ruling the world and dealing evil-doers their punishment. Everything is right again. She has her lover, she has a purpose; she has everything she could ever want.

So why does the smoke still choke her every night?


	6. Friends

_Theme # 68: Friends_

_Characters: Mello, Matt_

_Genre(s): Friendship, Humor_

_Spoilers: None_

_Warnings: Some sexual innuendo and swearing._

_**_

"That one kind of looks like a bird in a tutu."

Mello looked up from the picture, "…what?"

The redhead pointed at the page, "Well look, that top part looks like a bird's head. I figure it crawled into the tutu, is trying to get out, and so poked it's head through the waist hole."

Mello fought the urge to groan, _'Fucking biology teacher, fucking biology assignment-'_

"And…does that one have hair? It looks like it has hair…and what the hell is up with it's mouth?!"

'_FUCKING BIOLOGY PARTNER!!'_

"Hey Mello, is it just me, of does this one look like a giant-"

"Goddammit, Matt!" Mello slammed the book of deep sea life shut, "Can't you take this at all seriously, half of our grade is riding on this assignment!"

"We're two of the smartest kids here Mel," Matt replied nonchalantly, "We'll probably pass no matter what."

"Quit being a smug asshole and help me," Mello answered with a scowl.

He opened the book again and randomly turned the pages looking for the place he left off. Matt remained quiet and gazed with evident boredom at the pictures. It remained like this until Matt suddenly grabbed at the blonde's wrist.

"Hang on a second," Matt cried, looking down at the page, "What the fuck is _that?"_

"It's not important Matt, it's not part of the assign-"

"But it looks _demonic_," Matt said, "What is this…an _angelfish? _Jesus Christ, are they serious? There is nothing angelic about _that._ Unless of course the angel in question's name is 'Lucifer'."

"Matt…" Mello hissed in a warning tone.

He went unheeded however, as Matt began turning pages at random, offering commentary on the different pictures of bizarre sea creatures.

"…is that squid wearing a dress…and frolicking?"

Mello sighed.

"…why does that fish have a glowstick on it's chin? What's it for, hitting it's pray on the head or something?

His fingers twitched.

"Holy crap! It's Audrey from Little Shop of Horrors!"

He brought a hand to his forehead.

"…the fuck is this? It looks like it was designed by Lovecraft."

His hand shook a little.

"Okay, this one? Dr. Suess made it, there's no other explanation for this thing."

His eye twitched.

"JESUS CHRIST!! What's with this thing's eyes, man?!"

He grit his teeth.

"It looks like some kind of demon fish monkey."

His free hand balled into a fish.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to be seeing it in my nightmares."

"MATT!!" Mello stood so fast that his chair clattered to the floor as he towered over the now nervous looking Matt, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Uh…because if you did, we'd never finish the project?"

"…"

"Because you know I'm sorry and forgiving me is the right thing to do?"

"…"

"…Because we're friend and friend don't kill their friends?"

Mello stared into Matt's tinted goggles and sighed, he wasn't really mad at Matt, he just wanted to get this stupid project done. The blonde sat back down as his redheaded best friend drew a sigh of relief.

"Let's just get back to work, okay?"

Matt nodded, "Okay…but first, just let me ask you one thing."

Mello raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He was answered when Matt shoved the book in his face, "Is it just me or does this…worm thing look like a…"

"A what?" Mello urged the redhead to continue despite a small yet growing feeling of dread.

"Well maybe it's just me or the way the picture was taken, but it really looks a lot like…you know…"

Mello looked from the redhead, to the picture. He examined it carefully, and then finally saw…

"Oh god…" Mello pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hah! I knew it wasn't just me!" Matt cheered, "Man, I bet this thing gets lots of action, if you know what I mean."

'_I will NOT kill my friend. I will NOT kill my friend. I will NOT kill my friend.'_

"Wait, it says here that the worm can grow to, at most, about 12 cm…I take back what I said about it getting any…"

'_I will NOT kill my friend. I will NOT kill my friend. I will NOT kill my friend.'_

Matt looked up at the blonde and said, in a teasing tone, "12 cm…isn't that your size?"

WHAM!!


	7. Flavor

_Theme 60: Flavor_

_Characters: Near, Mello_

_Genre(s): Tragedy, Friendship_

_Spoilers: End of series._

_Warnings: None_

**

Every Monday, no matter where they were or what they were doing, it was Lidner's job to go out and but exactly 7 bars of chocolate. No more, no less. 7 bars for 7 days.

Each day, at a specified time, Near would eat one. He'd take small, dainty bites and chew slowly, so he could fully savor the taste he hated. One day, he noticed Rester watching him as he ate. His chewing had slowed to a stop as he looked into the older man's eyes with his own penetrating gaze. Then he swallowed and said just loud enough for Rester to hear:

"I don't like chocolate."

And that was the truth. He'd never liked the sweet treats at all; not the smell, not the feel, and especially not the taste. No matter how many he ate, they never got any better, but he hadn't expected them to anyway.

On Tuesdays, he only ate Milk Chocolate. The sweet flavor would touch his tongue and somehow become bitter. Every bite he took was directly followed by a grimace, but he always finished the whole thing. Milk chocolate was his least favorite kind.

He would take out the blonde headed little finger puppet he'd worked so hard on, and he'd sit there watching it; almost like he expected it to jump up, grab the chocolate out of his hand, take a bite, and call him a 'little dipshit' just like the real one used to.

When he finished, Near would throw away the wrapper, put the tiny doll away and return to his work like nothing had happened. Tomorrow, he'd have another bar, but it wouldn't be milk chocolate. No, milk chocolate was only for Tuesday.

Because Mihael Keehl died on Tuesday, January 26th, 2010. In life, he was almost never seen without a bar of chocolate, and milk chocolate was his favorite.


	8. Harlot

_Theme 45: Harlot_

_Pairing: Aiber/Wedy_

_Genre(s): Humor, Romance._

_Spoilers: None_

_Warning: Sexual content._

**

"I'm sorry," Wedy said, blinking in disbelief. "What did you just call me?"

He smirked in an infuriating way. "You heard me."

She sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe you just called me that. I mean, who even _uses_ that word anymore?"

Aiber raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I basically just called you a prostitute and you're mad because of how I chose to say it?"

She shrugged, pulling the blanket over her naked chest as she sat up. "I'm just saying that there are plenty of words you could've used that wouldn't have been so…outdated."

"Okay," he said with a chuckle, "you're a slut, a whore, a temptress, a tramp, a scarlet woman. Is that better?"

"Quite." She tapped the ashes off her cigarette. "And anyway, don't act like last night was all my doing. You know you wanted it."

"I'm married," he flatly answered, "and I have a son."

"Oh," she said, uninterested.

He sighed, "I've done this before."

"What, slept with other women?"

"Yes…I haven't been home in almost a year."

"Really?"

He nodded. "My wife thinks I'm a traveling salesman."

She snorted. "Well, isn't she smart?"

"Don't talk about her that way. You don't even know her."

She turned to look at him. "Do you?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I do!" He sounded indignant.

"Then why don't you ever go home?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"You're ashamed of yourself, aren't you?"

"Shut your mouth, harlot."

"Again with that word!"


	9. Fingernails

_Theme 66: Fingernails_

_Pairing: slight L/Misa_

_Genre(s): Drama, Romance_

_Spoilers: Up to chapter 58/episode 25._

_Warnings: None._

_**_

Misa was angry, that much was certain; and because she was angry, she had taken to pouting and sighing loudly in an effort to gain someone's, more likely than not Light's, attention. Unfortunately for her, the young man was apparently doing everything in his power to ignore his irate 'girlfriend'. It was instead Ryuzaki, his thumb hovering just above his lips, who gave the young model a glance.

"Is something wrong, Amane-san?"

Misa glared at him and scoffed, "You're such a jerk, Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow, "I'm a…jerk?"

"That's right," Misa answered, standing up, "it's bad enough that you make me and Light stay here after everything you did to us, and now I can't even go and do a little shopping."

Ryuzaki was mulling this over in his mind when Misa suddenly charged in his direction and flung her newly manicured hand in the startled detective's face.

"Look at this," she cried, getting the rest of the Task Force's attention for the first time all day, "I even ran out of all my good nail polish and had to wear this ugly color!"

He blinked, "Sky blue is ugly?"

"It is on me," the young model whined, "blue isn't my color."

The detective glanced from her hand to her face several times before responding.

"I think it's a rather nice color on you Amane-san, it brings out your eyes."

Misa blinked, as if unsure of how to answer that, "Wha-What would you know? Look at you, you dress like a bum, I bet you never even change your clothes!"

Ryuzaki ignored the last part of her statement and turned back around.

"If you wanted to go shopping, you should have said so," He said, go back to his work, "Matsuda can take you out tomorrow to get a few things if that's what you wish."

This seemed to satisfy her, as she nodded her head and turned to walk away.

"However," Ryuzaki started again, stopping her in her tracks, "I stand by what I said before, sky blue is a nice color on you, Amane-san."

She briefly scowled, but that soon faded as she glanced from Ryuzaki, to her hands, and then to Light.

"Light," She started, "what do you think? You think it isn't my color too, right?"

"Yeah Misa," he said without looking away from the screen, "we'll talk later alright, I'm busy right now."

The blonde visibly deflated, but smiled all the same and walked back to the couch. As she sat down, she casually glanced down at her blue colored nails and then at Ryuzaki's hunchbacked form.

'_Sometimes it feels like Ryuzaki-san pays more attention to me than Light does.' _She thought to herself with a sigh.

**

Sometime after the death of L, Light Yagami sat in the small house he shared with Misa reading the paper. He was alone, wondering where Misa was, when the sound of the front door opening answered his silent query.

"Hi sweetie," Misa cheerfully greeted her fiancée, "sorry I'm late, I had to stop and pick up something after work."

Light looked up and spied a small plastic bag held daintily between Misa's fingers. He watched her as she pulled a small bottle from the bag and instantly knew what it was. He rolled his eyes.

"Misa," Light said with a slight tone of annoyance, "you bought _another_ bottle of nail polish? You already have five."

She nodded silently, her grin changing into a soft smile.

"I know, but…" she trailed off briefly and looked down at the small container of sky blue nail polish, "…none of them were the right color."


	10. Hell

_Theme 49: Hell_

_Characters: Light_

_Genre(s): Humor, Parody_

_Spoilers: End of the series_

_Warning: slight crossover with JtHM._

_**_

Light opened his eyes. For a moment, he wasn't sure where he was or how he'd gotten there, until he recalled the Yellow Box Warehouse and realized with great sadness that he was dead and his plans had all failed.

'_I guess this is Mu then,' _he thought to himself, _'it certainly doesn't look like I thought it would.'_

Indeed, Nothingness was apparently a dirty looking city filled with people walking about doing their own thing. He could barely even distinguish it from the real world. As he walked around a bit, he came upon a rather busy looking store.

"Bagels?" he asked himself as he read the store name.

With a shrug, he decided he might as well check it out. Inside, he examined the selection of bagels and had to admit that they all looked pretty tasty. He order a sesame seed bagel with butter on the side and went to sit down. He could've cried at how good the bagel tasted.

"You know, this place really isn't as bad as I thought it'd be," he said to himself.

"I know what you mean kid," said a very large man at the next table, "this certainly isn't the Hell they teach you in Catholic school."

Light stared, "Wait, did you just say this is Hell?"

"Well yeah," the man said, confused, "where'd you think you were?"

Light didn't answer, but in the end didn't need to as the man suddenly realized he was out of cream cheese and excused himself.

'I'm in Hell,' Light thought to himself, 'well that's unexpected. Still, Hell is a lot nicer than people seem to think.'

"Excuse me," Light heard the man from before say to the cashier, "could I have some more cream cheese?"

"I'm sorry sir," the woman behind the counter said, "we just ran out."

"…what?" the man said, "you ran. Out. OF. _**CREAM CHEEEESE?!?!?!?!?!"**_

He fell to his knees with a look of utter despair and torment.

"WHY GOD?! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!?!?!?!"

Unable to take the pain of having no cream cheese any longer, the man grabbed a nearby fork and jammed it into his eye, slowly bleeding out.

Light stared, wide eyed and gaping, "What the Hell just happened?"

"OH MY GOD!!!" He heard a scream from outside, "THERE'S A RIP IN MY STOCKING!! WHYYYYYYYYY?!""Hey look! The comic book store has a sale on all Jhonen Vasquez comics…THEY ONLY HAVE _**FILLERBUNNY?!?!?!"**_

"Oh, there you are, Light."

He whirled around to find himself face to face with an extremely tall…person with huge horns protruding from his skull.

"Who are you?" Light asked, even though part of him already knew.

"I am Satan," the creature said, confirming the former serial killer's thoughts, "I've been looking everywhere for you. You were suppose to go straight to Mu but it looks like they brought you here by mistake."

"Oh," said Light, "so I have to go to Mu now, huh?"

"I'm afraid so," Satan answered.

"You know, this place isn't what I thought it'd be," Light said.

"Yeah, that's what the last guy who came here when he shouldn't have said," Satan said with a nostalgic look, "of course, that guy had issues. _Serrrrrrrious _issues…although that may have been partially our fault…"

Light looked away, "Uh-huh…say uh, if this is Hell, what's Heaven like?"

"I believe in Heaven people sit in chairs doing nothing for all eternity," Satan answered after a moment of thought, "…also they have head a-spoldy."

Light just stared as voice continued to sound all around them.

"OH MY GOD!! I STEPPED ON A BUG!!!!!""MY BACK IS ITCHYYYYYYYY."

"WHYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!"

'_You know,' _Light said to himself, _'Nothingness is sounding pretty good right now.'_


	11. Emotions

_Theme 2: Emotions_

_Character(s): Misa, L._

_Genre(s): Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

_Spoilers: None_

_Warnings: None_

**

"Hey Ryuzaki, do you have any parents?"

L blinked and stopped typing, turning his head to gaze at the blonde model.

"I'm sorry, what was that Misa-san?"

Misa looked a bit annoyed at having to repeat herself but did so anyway, "I said, do you have a mom and dad."

L brought his thumb to his mouth and bit down, "Of course I do Misa-san, I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't have parents."

She sighed, clearly annoyed, "No, I mean are they still alive, do you see them at all?"

L did nothing but stare at the girl, "Why are you suddenly so curious about me Misa-san?"

Misa shrugged and laid back down on the couch, "I'm not, it's just that I can't sleep, there's just nothing to do around here, and you're a weird pervert who never sleeps so you're the only one still awake."

The detective took that moment to casually glance at the young man he was chained to. Light had seemingly been determined to remain conscious and continue his work as long as L did, but eventually the lack of sleep caught up with the Kira suspect and he was currently sleeping with his head just beside his keyboard (he was had of course supplied a pillow and blanket).

"So do you have them or not?" Misa asked again, breaking L away from his thoughts.

He once again stared at the model, "I do not see my parents."

Misa blinked and then, to L's surprise, gave him a warm smile, "I see, so you're an orphan too then."

"I never said that," L deadpanned.

"Well, why else wouldn't you see them?" Misa asked, "They didn't abuse you or anything, did they?"

"No Misa-san, they did not," L answered, "I don't see them for my own reasons."

L then turned back around, indicating the conversation had come to an end. He heard Misa sigh, sounding more than a bit frustrated by her boredom. He wondered why she didn't just go to up to her room and get some sleep.

"You know something," the blonde suddenly said, "When I first found out my parents were dead, I cried like a baby for almost whole minute."

She looked down at the ground even though her eyes were dry.

"And after I finished crying that first time…I didn't cry again," She smiled sadly, "Not once."

L said nothing, though he did remove his thumb from his mouth.

"I didn't even really feel sad," She continued, "I just felt…empty I guess, I don't know how else to describe it. I didn't feel sad or angry, and definitely not happy. I didn't feel anything at all."

"So you felt numb," L responded.

"I guess you could say that," Misa nodded, "I remember when I was sitting in the Police Station, waiting for them to come and question me. I'd been sitting there for what felt like hours and honestly, I was getting bored…when I was a kid and had to sit in waiting rooms or stand on long lines, I'd always look to the side and see my mom or my dad there next to me, but that day at the police station, when I looked to the side, I didn't say anything. And then I thought to myself, 'Oh yeah, they're dead. I guess I'll have to wait on line by myself from now on.' I think that's when I felt the most empty."

She paused, but L said nothing, sensing that she would soon continue.

"It was like a part of me was gone," the blonde said, still not looking in L's eyes, "Like there was a huge hole in my stomach that wasn't there before."

When she stopped once again, she looked up at him, and he saw that her eyes were completely dry.

"I'm not crying, am I?"

He shook his head, ignoring the oddity of the question.

She shrugged and stood up with a small smile, "Oh well. Maybe another time I'll feel like crying, it doesn't happen very often, but sometimes it does."

Misa walked toward the door leading into the hallway, but before opening the door, she stopped and turned back around, giving L a rare genuine smile.

"It felt good to get that off my chest," she said, "Thanks for listening, Ryuzaki."

By now, L had turned his attention back to the computer, and so he only nodded in response. He expected to hear the sounds of the door opening and closing, and then the slowly vanishing sound of her footsteps down the hall. When he heard nothing, he stopped his furious typing but didn't turn around. Was she still here?

"You know," Misa said, answering L's question without even realizing it, "I bet you've never cried for your parents have you?"

L fought the urge to roll his eyes, she was still insisting that his parents were dead (granted, she was correct, but he wasn't about to let a Kira suspect know any personal information about himself, even something as minor as the whereabouts of his family).

When he didn't give Misa an answer, the girl continued, "Well then, next time I feel like crying for my parents, I'll cry for yours too, and maybe someday you'll be able to do it yourself."

That was when L finally heard the door open, signaling he was now alone. Light snored right at that moment, reminding the genius detective that that wasn't completely true. L quietly returned to his work, but Misa's story was still fresh in his mind and he began to ponder her final words to him. He had been only three years old when his parents died and so he had no real memories of them, so what on earth could he cry about? He didn't believe they'd ever done anything to harm him, but even so they were dead and gone, and they'd never really raised him anyway, so why should he mourn them?

Still, he found himself going back through his childhood memories, trying to find even an inkling of a recollection about his mother or father. He recalled his time at Whammy's House, the orphanage before that, the orphanage before that…nothing. Everything after his first ever orphanage was completely lost to him. He blinked and left out a soft sigh as he absently rubbed his stomach, and began to wonder why he suddenly felt like there was something missing.


	12. Burn

_Theme 32: Burn_

_Character(s): Matt, Mello_

_Genre(s): Drama, Humor_

_Spoilers: Up to episode 29_

_Warnings: Swearing_

**

The day Mello finally recovered (for the most part) from his injuries, he blew twenty minutes staring at his reflection in the cracked and dirty mirror of the equally decrepit apartment Matt had rented. The redhead in question spent the whole twenty minutes playing Super Mario Brothers and every now and again glancing up at the now scar faced blonde to see if he'd moved even an inch or if his surprisingly calm expression had changed.

Normally Matt would give a snarky remark about how gay it was for Mello to act so obsessed with his appearance, but this time he knew better. Mello wasn't primping or looking for zits, and he certainly wasn't admiring himself. He was just staring into the cold blue eyes of the face he would wear for the rest of his life, no matter how long or short it ended up.

Matt eyed the red flaky skin on his only friend's face and then glanced at Mello's leather clothed torso where the scar finally ended. In spite of everything, he smirked.

"You know, some girls think burn scars are really sexy."

"Shut the fuck up, Matt."


	13. Last Words

_Theme 26: Last Words_

_Character(s): Matt_

_Genre(s): Tragedy, Humor_

_Spoilers: Episode 35_

_Warnings: None_

* * *

"Hey come on, give me a break! Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry such big guns?"

He'd never really cared to think on how he would die…

"You got me, I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have lots of questions to ask."

But honestly…

"You won't shoo-"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

He'd hoped it'd be a little more badass than this.


	14. Addicted

_Theme 62: _Addicted

_Character(s): _Ryuk, Light

_Genre(s): _General

_Spoilers: _None

_Warnings: _None

* * *

When Ryuk first met Light, the boy actually seemed innocent. He'd already killed around sixty people so far, but he still had that look in his eye. That of a wide eyed idealist ready to take on the world.

Back then, Ryuk actually found Light a bit boring, despite the things he was planning to do. He was just such a Goody Goody about it. It wasn't until L came into the picture that the Shinigami finally saw what lay beyond those large, innocent eyes.

When he'd thought for two seconds that he'd won the battle before it had started, when he declared himself justice, and the God of a World he was creating one pen stroke at a time. After that day, even though (or perhaps because) L had won the first round. Light's eyes were alight with a darker determination. His idealism gradually faded away, replaced by lust for power. His eyes seemed to become smaller and older every day.

Ryuk had never seen anyone go in so deeply, and_ God_, was it ever fun to watch.


	15. Betrayal

_Theme 79: _Betrayal

_Character(s): _Misa, Light

_Genre(s): _Romance, Angst

_Warning(s): _None

_Spoiler(s): _None

Misa wasn't quite sure what the worst part about seeing Light with Takada was. The fact that it showed once and for all that he didn't love her and never had, or the fact that in spite of what she'd seen, she would still welcome him home that night with a smile and an (attempted) kiss on the lips like a little housewife in one of those Nineteen Fifties American TV shows.

Either way, all she wanted to do was scream, curse and kill someone, she just wasn't sure who.


	16. Maniac

_Theme 57: Maniac_

_Character(s): BB, OC_

_Genre(s): Horror, Humor_

_Warning(s): Slight squick_

_Spoilers: None_

Karen had worked at the dingy Gas Station convenience store just outside of Los Angeles for three years now (three _loooong _years), and she'd seen many strange folk passing through, including a drunken Drag Queen who wore a weasel hide as a pelt and demanded their entire supply of Snickers.

The person in front of her however, topped them all by far.

"Sir, I'm sorry," she said for what had been the second time. "We simply don't sell any type of jam here."

He tilted his head to one side, his wide, rolling eyes focusing on her face. Karen wished more than anything that he'd look away.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a soft, creepy voice. "I have a long drive ahead of me, and I'd hate to be deprived of my favorite snack until I reach my destination."

A chill was going up Karen's spine, she really didn't like the way this guy was looking at her.

"I'm sor-"

"I need to have a full jar everyday," the man interrupted. "I don't eat it with anything, I take it straight from the jar."

"O-oh?" Karen answered nervously.

"Oh yes," a small smile appeared on his face. "It tastes best that way, especially Raspberry, that's my favorite flavor."

His smile widened a bit.

'_I'm scared,' _Karen thought to herself.

"I'd hate to go without it, but now that I think of it… isn't blood the same color as Raspberry jam?"

'_Oh my god…'_

"That might make a decent substitute, wouldn't be the first time anyway… got any I could borrow?"

'_He's insane! He's insane! He's insane!'_

There was silence for a few moments, they were the only two people in the store and the radio was broken. Suddenly the man let out a hearty laugh, shocking Karen and making her jump.

"I'm only joking," he said with a reassuring look that didn't assure Karen of anything. "I'll just buy some jam when I reach town. Thank you for you're assistance Karen Millard, have a nice 47 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 9 hours, 17 minutes and 57 seconds!"

With that, he turned right around and walked briskly out of the store, leaving Karen to wonder what had just happened. She slumped over in her chair and put a hand on her fast beating heart.

"I need a drink," she moaned out loud.

Meanwhile, Beyond Birthday unlocked his car door, got in the car, and grab a large jar of Raspberry jam from the box of them in the back seat.

"I love doing that," he snickered to himself before scooping the redish goo into his hand and bringing it to his mouth.


	17. Sleep

_Theme 34: Sleep_

_Character(s): L, Light_

_Genre(s): Humor_

_Warnings: None_

_Spoilers: None_

"Ryuzaki, are you going to sleep yet?"

"No, Light-kun, there's much too much to do."

"I'm aware of that, but you still have to sleep some time."

"I did, several days ago."

"…several _days _ago?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"How the Hell are you still functioning?"

"…I don't understand the question."

"Of course you don't. Just forget it."

"Goodnight Light-kun."

"…"

"…"

"Dammit!"

"Problem?"

"I can't sleep comfortably with you sitting like that! Every time you move your arm, I get dragged off the bed! I'll never get any rest like this."

"Have you tried change positions?"

"I can't, I'll wind up wrapping the chain around my neck if I do that. Why can't you just unlock the chain for one night, or at least sit normally?"

"I'm afraid neither of those requests are a possibility at this time."

"You know what? Forget it, you want to pull me off the bed, do it. I'm too tired to argue anymore."

"Alright Light-kun, Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"…"

"…"

"Oh, and Light-kun?"

"What?"

"The chances that you are Kira have gone up to 25 percent for trying to coerce me into unchaining you."

"…Fuck you, L."

"30 percent."


	18. Voices

_Theme 16: Voices_

_Character(s): Sayu_

_Genre(s): Angst_

_Warnings: Sensitive subject matter_

_Spoilers: End of series_

Just because she didn't speak, didn't mean she wasn't listening.

She heard her father cursing everyone from himself to the kidnappers.

She heard Matsuda and Aizawa telling her mother why her father wouldn't come home anymore.

She heard her mother cry herself to sleep every night for weeks after.

She heard Light callously say goodbye to them the last time he ever came to visit.

She heard the phone ringing on the day Light died.

She heard the church bells at the funeral home.

She heard the meaningless words of condolences from friends and strangers.

And every night, while she slept, she heard the drunken laughter and scathing words of the filthy men who'd taken everything from her.

She never spoke, but she always listened.


	19. Lonely

_Theme 64: Lonely_

_Character(s): Near_

_Genres: Friendship, Angst_

_Spoilers: End of series_

_Warnings: None_

In Whammy's House, Near had owned approximately 15,322 lego pieces. His goal was to use every single piece to make one big tower. He'd work for hours, placing piece after piece, there was no real reason he was doing this, just for fun really.

In all, he attempted 15 times to make his tower, and every time ended in failure; because Mello would inevitably strut by Near's room and decide that it would be funny to dismantle the tower piece by piece. Eventually, Near just gave up. He didn't start again even when Mello left Whammy's for good.

Years later, when Mello was long dead, Near suddenly decided to try again. By now, he owned 39,256 lego pieces. It took an entire week (and some help from a bewildered Rester and an amused Lidner) for Near to finally put the very last piece on his tower.

Near sat quietly, admiring his work, and reminding himself that he no longer had to worry about Mello sauntered in and tearing it down for fun. The tower would stand undisturbed for as long as he wanted.

And suddenly, Near felt rather bored.


	20. Bad Dreams

_Theme 30 : Bad Dreams_

_Character(s): L_

_Genres: Drama_

_Warning(s): Implied abuse_

_Spoilers: None_

L didn't like to sleep because he didn't like his dreams. They were never exactly the same as the night before, sometimes it would rain, sometimes it would snow. Sometimes he would see black and white, sometimes the colors were so vibrant they gave him a headache.

The only things remained the same each time were the loud, indistinguishable voices that shouted things he couldn't understand but made him feel low and worthless all the same. The other was that he was always alone, no people around and no sounds save for those cruel, disembodied voices.

While awake, he would silently wonder why such things would scare him. As a detective, he'd seen the most disturbing things the human race was capable of. All that he saw in his dreams was a lot of nothing, and all he heard were long dead voice of people he'd almost completely forgotten about.

He'd vow to himself every morning that this was the last time, the _very last time_ those dreams would effect him this way. But the next time he'd sleep, he'd be in that dream again, and he'd be as afraid as ever, because he couldn't hide from himself.


	21. Birthday

_Theme 27: Birthday_

_Character(s): Mello, L_

_Genres: General, Slice-of-Life_

_Warnings: None_

_Spoilers: None_

* * *

Mello purses his lips as he reads the plain, emotionless, typed message written on otherwise blank white paper:

_To Mello,_

_Have a Happy Birthday._

_Sincerely, _

_L_

Beside him is the two pound bar of imported chocolate that had arrived with the note. He'd gotten the exact same thing from L last year along with the exact same note. Next year, he'd get it again, as he would the next year, and the next year, and the next year.

To be honest, Mello was fairly certain the gift was sent every year by Watari and wondered if the actual L even knew when his birthday was. Not that it mattered, L was something for Mello to aspire to and little else. What did he care if the mysterious detective remembered his birthday?

Mello crumpled the note up the second he reads the last word and casually tosses it over his shoulder not caring where it will land. The janitors will pick it up later anyway.

Then he unwraps the chocolate and takes a bite; and leaves the room to find Matt and see what the redhead got him.


	22. Slippery

_Theme 50: Slippery_

_Character(s): Light_

_Genres: Drama, General_

_Warnings: None_

_Spoilers: End of the series_

* * *

It's not as easy as it looks to pinpoint when Light Yagami went completely insane, even though it was an easy thing to see coming. It started after his first encounter with L, after that there would be moments when his composure would break and his mind would break with it little by little.

In the end, he was so far gone he didn't even realize who or what he was anymore. It's just like they say about He who fights monsters.


	23. Sinners

_Theme 81: Sinners_

_Character(s): Sayu, Mello_

_Genres: Drama, Romance_

_Warnings: Sex_

_Spoilers: None_

* * *

Sayu is not as pure as people think she is.

When her parents and her brother and her father's colleagues look at her, they only she the sweet, innocent girl she lets them believe she is. They don't know about how she cheated on her last two tests or how she sometimes sneaks outside during school to smoke. And while that may not seem like a big deal to a more hardened delinquent, for Sayu it is all the rebellion she feels she can make.

She has sex with her captor once, and she doesn't do it because he's so good in bed (he is) or because she's so in love with him (she's not), she does it because in her mind, she is sticking it to her parents and her brother and her father's colleagues. She almost wishes they could see her now.

It ends in a blur just like how it began, with the only sounds being their heavy breathing, and neither of them dares speak to the other. The next morning, she'll be back in her cell like nothing ever happened and she'll probably never see him again.

For this short moment in time, they can just lay together and bask in their sins.


	24. Knots

_Theme # 83: Knots_

_Character(s): Rem, Misa_

_Genre(s): Romance, General_

_Warnings: None_

_Spoilers: None_

* * *

Rem notices that Misa always has a hard time undoing the strings of her corset. Every day, she spends upwards of five whole minutes just trying to get the knots undone. It's funny, in a way, since Misa's the one who tied them that tight in the first place.

"It's times like this I wish you were solid, Rem," Misa says to her one day. "I bet you could untie it in a second."

The white Shinigami doesn't answer, and simply stands in the background watching, as she's done every day since Gelus gave his life for the girl before her. That day, Rem entered a tangled web that she knew she could never escape, even if she wanted to.

Misa eventually gets the strings untied, and smiles triumphantly as she easily removes the article of clothing. Rem closes her eyes. Misa says it's okay for her to look since they're both girls, but Rem never does. She doesn't feel she's worthy to see her beloved in such a state.

She waits until Misa's in the bathroom to open her eyes, and she finds the corset lying limp on the ground. Despite what Misa says, Rem knows there are knots more elaborate not as easy to untangle than these.


	25. Funeral

_Theme # 96: Funeral_

_Character(s): Matsuda_

_Genre(s): Tragedy, General_

_Spoilers: Whole series_

_Warnings: None_

* * *

The first funeral Touta Matsuda ever went to was his Grandmother's, who had died of cancer. He was 4 years old and didn't have a clue what was going on, and so he didn't cry.

The second funeral Touta Matsuda ever went to was for a childhood friend of his, who'd been hit by a car. He was 13 years old and had just lost a good friend. He cried buckets. His father later yelled at him for it. 'Men don't cry,' he said.

The third funeral Touta Matsuda ever went to was his favorite aunt's, who had committed suicide. He was 17 years old and he didn't cry once in front of anyone, especially not his father. He waited until he was alone.

The fourth funeral Touta Matsuda ever went to was L's, who had been killed by Kira. He was 26 years old and he didn't know what to feel. L was… empty. That was the best word to describe him. He worked like a robot, and acted like one too. Matsuda felt that if he had been the one to die, L wouldn't cry for him. He wouldn't cry for anyone. Maybe that's why nobody, Matsuda included, cried for him.

The fifth funeral Touta Matsuda ever went to was Soichiro Yagami's, who died a noble death, convinced his son was innocent of all he was accused. Matsuda was 30 years old. Chief Yagami was his idol, his mentor, everything Matsuda thought a policemen should be. He went to the funeral because of this, and out of guilt for not attending Ukita's funeral, but mostly for the first reason. He cried when he thought nobody was looking, but he was sure Light caught him at one point. If the young genius had, he never said so, and unlike Matsuda, he didn't shed a single tear for his father.

The sixth funeral Touta Matsuda ever went to was Kira's. Light Yagami's. He didn't know anymore. It was by far the largest, with the highest attendance record of them all. Light's mother arrived pushing the wheelchair that contained her only remaining family member. Sachiko Yagami sobbed loud enough to shatter the windows, Sayu Yagami remained as oblivious to her surroundings as ever. Matsuda sat several seats away from them as the funeral service began. Behind him, he heard two women, friends of Sachiko's, whispering to each other.

"It's a shame," one of them said. "That such a promising young boy would have to die to bring down that monster."

Matsuda heard this, and it brought back memories of the monstrous face Light Yagami wore upon his death. A dam broke inside Matsuda, and he began to sob. It was the first time in a long time he'd openly cried tears of sadness and not rage.

He swore never to attend another funeral.


	26. Mine

_Theme # 17: Mine_

_Character(s): Misa, Light_

_Genres: Romance, Slice of Life_

_Warning(s): None_

_Spoilers: None_

* * *

When Misa walks into the restaurant, the first thing she sees is the back of Light's golden brown hair. The next thing she sees is the waitress, chatting Light up with a coy smile and no notepad in sight. Misa narrows her eyes, regretting that she didn't bring a spare notebook page with her.

She wastes no time in approaching the table, her high heels click-clacking against the linoleum floor. The waitresses' voice becomes clear.

"…if you're not busy, my shift ends in an hour, then we cou-"

"Light, I'm here!"

Misa's shout gets the attention of everyone, including the chefs and other waiters. She places herself between her love and the whorish woman, smiling innocently at the latter, only her eyes betraying malice.

She turns to Light, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, lingering for as long as possible before he pulls away.

"Sorry I'm late, ran into some traffic."

"It's fine, Misa," he smiled back at her, her heart beats so fast, she's afraid it might burst out of her chest. "I'm glad you made it."

Misa glances back at the waitress, gleefully taking in her angered and jealous face. The woman coughs into her hand, straightening up and walking away with what little dignity she has left.

"I'll just come back when you two are ready to order," the waitress calls over her shoulder, a failed attempt at indifference.

Misa watches her go, taking note of the name floating above her head just in case she needs it later. Then she looks back at Light, eyeing the light pink smudge mark left on his cheek even after he thinks he's wiped it all off.

Misa smiles.


	27. Listless

_Theme # 25: Listless_

_Character(s): Sachiko, Sayu_

_Genres: Family, Tragedy_

_Warning(s): None_

_Spoilers: Chapter 74/ Episode 29_

* * *

Sachiko took a sip of her freshly made coffee. She cringed at the cold and bitter taste, replacing the mug on the coaster. This was the third time in a row her coffee had come out bad. She grabbed the tin and turned it all around in different directions, not really reading any of the label.

Sighing, she pushed her chair out and stood, her eyes seeking the now familiar wheelchair, precariously placed in front of the TV. It was 5:30, Sayu's favorite show was on. She remembered how excited her daughter used to be every time this silly Teen Drama came on.

_'Used to be…'_

Sachiko closed her eyes, exhaling deeply out her nose and forcing a smile.

"Sayu-chan, do you mind if we change the channel after this? There's a serial I want to catch."

The man and woman on the TV stare into each other's eyes as romantic music crescendos. Sachiko had an unpleasant feeling that Sayu couldn't hear it.

"By the way, I'm making dumplings tonight," she said cheerfully. "I know they're your favorite. How does that sound?"

Sachiko waited for an answer that would never come. She then sighed and rested heavily against the plush couch, staring at nothing and wondering why she even bothered anymore.


	28. Scream

_Theme # 75: Scream_

_Character(s): Light, L, Misa_

_Genres: Humor, Horror_

_Warning(s): None_

_Spoilers: None_

* * *

_'I'm going to kill him,'_ Light glared in the sweets loving detective's direction as he downed his fifth chocolate shake of the evening. _'I don't know how yet, but I swear to whatever God exists that I will-' _"Hrgh!"

"Eeeeeeeek!" Misa screamed, squeezing Light around the middle with an impressive amount of force for such a petite girl. "It's so scary, protect me, Light!"

Light grimaced, trying and failing to eased himself out of her iron grip as another stupid teenage was brutally murdered in this stupid slasher movie Misa had convinced him to watch with her. He tried very hard to say no, repeatedly telling her that work needed to be done and progress was slow enough as it was, but she would have none of it. To make matters worse, Ryuzaki had then seen it fit to get in on the action, in the exact way Light was hoping he wouldn't. For some unfathomable reason, the World's Greatest Detective had sided with Misa, proclaiming out of the blue that a night off was in order to preserve their energy, lest they become unfit to do their jobs. Interesting words from a man who sleep two hours a week.

This is how Light ended up as Misa's personal pillow. For the last hour and a half, she'd been jumping on him at every little 'scary' scene and screaming like she'd seen a mouse run across the floor. Light had a good feeling his 'girlfriend' wasn't even that scared, her screams were just a little too fake sounding at times. He wondered if Ryuzaki knew this would happen and only went along with it to piss Light off. At this point, he really wouldn't put it past him.

_'Oh well,'_ he reminded himself. _'The movie's almost over, and then I won't have to deal with this any-'_

"By the way, Misa-san," Ryuzaki said suddenly. "I believe Watari has copies of this movie's three sequels. How does a marathon sound to you?"

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Misa, joyful only a second longer as the killer appeared on screen yet again and sent her into another screaming and _squeezing_ fit. Light gasped in pain as his eyes honed in on Ryuzaki.

_'I. Will. Kill. You.'_

Ryuzaki smiled a tiny smile and started on another sundae.


	29. Young

_Theme # 8: Young_

_Character(s): Light, Sayu_

_Genres: Family, Slice of Life_

_Warning(s): None_

_Spoilers: None_

* * *

The front door opened with a creak and then slammed shut. Nine year old Light glanced up from his math textbook, but went back to it fast after noting the time on the wall clock. He knew exactly who had just arrived.

"We're home!" his mother called out.

Nobody was around to return her greeting, as Light's dad was shut up in his office with a month's worth of paperwork, and Light himself was too engrossed with multiplying and dividing fractions.

He heard someone coming, but the high pitched giggle gives his visitor away, and so he didn't bother to look up. Hopefully, if she thought he was too busy to play with her, Sayu would leave quietly and play with her dolls or something.

She appeared in his peripheral vision first. The next thing Light knew, her cherubic face was blocking his line of sight. Sayu gave wide grin that revealed two or three spaces her baby teeth once inhabited.

"Hi, Light," she said, much louder than necessary. "What are you doing?"

"Homework," Light answered curtly, moving away from her so he could get back to reading. But Sayu remained persistent.

"I had a lot of fun today at school."

"I bet you did."

She didn't say anything for a long time after that, and were it not for the sounds of a zipper and Sayu rummaging around through her little red backpack, Light might have thought she'd taken the hint and left.

"A-ha!" she cheered, having found whatever she was looking for.

Light felt a tugging at his sleeve and sighed under his breath. He figured he'd better see what she wants now so he could get back to studying faster. Light turned his head, and found Sayu happily holding a large rock that had been drawn on with a wide variety of colors. At first, Light didn't know what to make of this or why Sayu was showing it to him. Then he noticed the words crudely written in black marker.

**BEST BROTHER EVER**

"It's for you!" Sayu said. "I made it in arts and crafts. Do you like it?"

Light blinked, likely looking rather stupid as he stared at the rainbow colored paperweight. Then he smiled.

"It's nice, Sayu. I like it very much."

She broke out in cheers, launching herself at Light and hugging him tight. She planted a kiss on his cheek and dropped her gift on the coffee table next to his notebook. Their mom's voice rang out at that moment, calling for Sayu to come and start her own homework. Though she clearly didn't want to, Sayu slid off the couch and walked away, but not before hugging her brother one last time.

Now alone again, Light exhaled deeply and went to grab his textbook again. He glanced at the rock one more time, taking in the blue and purple stripes, yellow and red polka dots (some of which had little smiley faces on them), and of course, the dedication right in the center of it all.

He realized that he honestly did like it.


	30. Don't Go

_Theme #47: Don't Go_

_Character(s): Matt, Mello_

_Genres: Drama, Friendship_

_Warning(s): Cursing._

_Spoilers: Chapter 58/Episode 25_

* * *

Matt has always know that Mello is prone to overreacting, ever since they were seven and he tried to punch a teacher in the face for taking his chocolate away during class.

This is why he doesn't initially take Mello seriously when he says he's going to leave. Both of them know, probably better than most kids their age should, what a dark, evil world it is out there. When you're alone and unprotected with nobody to help you, you'd be lucky to survive the night. Matt wonders if Mello's rage over L's death and hatred of Near is really so blinding that he's forgotten this.

He sits on Mello's bed, one leg cross over the other as he plays Donkey Kong and listens to Mello throw things in his suitcase and mutter obscenities in various languages Matt had never cared to learn.

"So where are you going to get your chocolate out there?" Matt asks at one point. "I don't think you're going to find as good a candy store as the one around here."

"I'll manage," is Mello's reply.

Matt pauses the game and sits up. Mello is just about finished, only a few more items are waiting to be shoved into his bulging knapsack.

"You know, if you leave you won't get to go on field trips with us anymore. I think we're going to Rome this year."

"Why the fuck should I care about that?" Mello snaps, zipping up his bag.

"Just saying…" Matt answers quietly.

Mello slings the bag over his shoulder, pulling the strap tight so it won't slide off. He walks purposefully to the door, not stopping or saying anything or turning around or acknowledging Matt in any way. His head it so full of anger at everyone and the need to be the one to bring down Kira, that nothing else matters.

He opens the door, steps outside, and slams it shut behind him. Matt stares at solid while painted wood and snorts.

"Goodbye to you too, asshole."

Getting up, he stretches his muscles and wandering eyes go to the window. It's starting to get dark out, but he can clearly see Mello's silhouette exiting through the main gates for the final time.

Matt is still watching long after Mello is down the road and out of sight.


End file.
